Jarrow
Jarrow is the royal clan of Jarrland and consequently the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea. While the Jarrow clan proper is very extensive, the royal House of Jarrow is limited to a few individuals. All members of the clan are however proud of their royal connection. Branches The Jarrow trace their history back to the old kingdom they call Zhaira and their line of kings. The modern family traces its descent from Eldin, Lord Jarrow, who first began the attempt to unify the kingdom in the 350s. There are two principal branches, descended from each of Eldin's sons. House of Athelmark Athelmark was Eldin's elder son and the first King of the Jarrs. He had two sons and a daughter, although only the eldest, Athelmere, provided any male heirs. The House of Athelmark are a diverse group, though they are foreign-minded diplomats and often powerful warriors. The senior descendants of this line (via Athelmere) are all also members of the Grant family, via Athelmere's wife Tempest. The current head of this line is Alwyk Jarrow. House of Alfwyr Alfwyr was the second King of the Jarrs, following his brother. He too had two sons and a daughter, though his first son and his descendants were barred from the succession for religious reasons. His second son Alfmark became king after Athelmere, though, since Alfwyr had Alfmark so late in life, he was raised alongside Athelmere's children. Where the house of Athelmark have intermarried with many other royal families both human and demihuman, the house of Alfwyr have tended to marry only other Jarrs or fae. Descendants of King Alfmark will therefore have a much higher proportion of elven blood than is usual for Jarrs. After 516 the succession was reserved to this branch of the family. The current head of this line is King Elwyn. Succession Law The succession was originally confirmed by the Great Charter of 387 and followed the ancient practices of the Jarrow clan. The kingship alternated between the eldest male descendant of Athelmark and of Alfwyr. Male-line descendants were preferred. If a male line became extinct, males from the female line were eligible, then females from any line. If the lines of Athelmark or Alfwyr became extinct their claim passed to the descendants of their sister, and then to other members of the Jarrow clan and their relatives (most notably the Isling clan). The king must be a follower of the Lord of Fire or convert upon coronation. http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17977836&postcount=34 In 516 the succession was reformed, to account for the apparently imminent failure of the house of Athelmark and the absence of a clear successor thereafter. From 516 the crown is reserved to the male-line descendants of Elwyn, to succeed in order of seniority and thereafter to further descendants of King Alfmark. The king must be a follower of Panshén or convert upon coronation. They must also carry the Lord of Fire's blessing, as passed on by King Elwyr. If the rightful heir is a foreigner, the Royal Council must approve their succession. The current line of succession can be seen here. Family Members Lord Eldin married Arwynn Jarrow and had issue: *Athelmark, 329-393, King of the Jarrs, married Della Horwik and had issuse: **Athelmere, 360-434, King of the Jarrs, the Venns and the Sylphids, Prince of Farridon, Proconsul Carmine, married in 386 Tempest, Lady Grant and had issue: ***Atheldynn, 393 - 459, married in 415 Adrianna Caercia and had issue: ****Emryn, b.418, married Duke Clovis of Pavonia and had issue. ****Athelwyr, 425 - 486, married Lady Lyra Shaeldtae and had issue: *****Adrynna, 448 - 484, married Arax, Earl of Jaharad, died in childbirth. *****Athelwygg, b.450, married Sucheta Ambere of Raaneka, disinherited from the Jarrow succession. *****Malyn, b.453, married Mellyr Laredyn and had one daughter: ******Adylla, 483 - 519, had twin sons out of wedlock with Brethar Divinorum: *******Combulyn Jarrow Divinorum, b.500 *******Simovyr Jarrow Divinorum, b.500 *****Alwyk, b.455, married Li Shurao and had issue. *****Tansyn, b.456, married Jehan Nisakovich and had issue. *****Martyn, b. 459, disappeared unmarried before 490. *****Lyra, b.460, married her cousin Alfwyr (b.461) and had issue. *****Aldin, b.464, never married, had illegitimate issue, including: ******Meryn FitzJarrow, b.511, betrothed to Princess Mellado of the Isles. *****Tempest, b.465, married Hanyeo Caercia and had issue. ***Ambryn, b.397, twin of Eirwynn, married in 422 Qzare Li Tailong and had issue: ****Li Tianshi, b.425, Qzarina ****Li Gun Huang, b.435, Qzare, had many children ****Six other daughters ***Eirwynn, b.397, twin of Ambryn, married in 423 Prince Hazael of Ashenia and had issue. ***Elwyr, 401 - 480, King of the Jarrs, &c, unmarried. **Eirwynn, 363-381, unmarried. **Edwyrd, 367-419, married in 392 Dacari Devdano of Raaneka and had issue: ***Dacaryn, b.399, married King Khyne of Glazfell and had issue including: ****King Ghalle of Glazfell, married Cayal Senroth and had further issue. ***Anguryn, b.405, consort of Amber Adite of Raaneka. ***Seirwynn, b.411. *Seirwynn, 329-411, married Wiltor, Lord Sunder and had issue: **Radber, 363-441, Duke of Vennland, married Duchess Talli of Vennland and had issue: ***Sellyn, b.406, married Myokla Nisakovich and had issue. ***Siggi, 413-436, Earl of Jatham, married Valéria Nisakovich and had issue: ****Kasmi, 432 - 511, twin of Yuli, Duke of Vennland, had one son: *****Yuli, b.481 ****Yuli, 432 - 495 twin of Kasmi. ****Talli, b.433, twin of Timei. ****Timei, b.433, twin of Talli. ****Enyi, b.436. *Alfwyr, 332-402, King of the Jarrs, married Selwyn Dunnem and had issue: **Alfwigg, 358-430, Earl of Jarburg, married Matriarch Militae of the Priory of Ascension and had issue: ***Fydias, b.407, Earl of Jarburg. ***Vyrias, 412 - 451, unmarried. **Celwyrr, b.360, married Errick Serendel of Lyradis and had issue: ***Rubin, b.389. ***Girard, b.391, Emperor of Dawn, married and had issue including: ****Myrida Serendel, Empress of Dawn. *Further married in 394 as his second wife Adylla Cambra and had one son: **Alfmark, b.396, King of the Jarrs, the Venns, the Sylphids and the Elves, Prince of Farridon, Proconsul Carmine, married in 415 Lady Melhib Benxia of Eyrecradia and had issue: ***Melhyn, b.422, married Durin Alabasa of Faedas and had issue. ***Eldred, b.427, King of the Jarrs, &c, married Lady Kwau Ignafar of Nyroth and had three children: ****Alfwyr, b.461, married his cousin Lyra (b.460) and had issue: *****Adrynna, b.484, married Hazael Toranath of Ashenia. *****Ambryn, b.488 *****Seirwynn, b.490, married her cousin Alfdynn and had issue. ****Carys, b.465, married Li Eelis Hel and had issue. ***Alfmark, b.464, married Li Marjaana Su and had issue, pretender to the throne in 519. ***Alfwyn, b.430, twin of Alfmyr, married Cymoril Turienth, died without issue. ***Alfmyr, b.430, twin of Alfwyn, married Ameryn Syraxia of Tuhiland and had one son: ****Elwyn, b.464, King of the Jarrs, &c, married Isesu of Tzalteclan and had issue: *****Alfdynn, b.500, married his cousin Seirwynn and had issue: ******Athelwyn, b.521 ******Melyn, b.524 ******Alfwyr, b.525 *****Eldys, b.511, twin of Alfrett *****Alfrett, b.511, twin of Eldys *****Ameryn, b. 515 Cadet Branches Li (Li Jarrow) Cadet branch of the house of Athelmark, descended from Ambryn Jarrow and Li Tailong. All members of the modern house of Li belong to this branch. The current head is Qzare Li Gun Huang, born in 435. Jarrow-Toranath Cadet branch of the house of Athelmark, descended from Eirwynn Jarrow and Hazael Toranath. This is also a cadet branch of the house of Toranath. The head of this family is Athelmere Jarrow-Toranath, born in 426. Daan Cadet branch of the house of Athelmark, descended from Dacaryn Jarrow and King Khyne of Glazfell. The current head is King Torre. Serendel Cadet branch of the house of Alfwyr, descended from Celwyrr Jarrow and Errick Serendel. Only members of the family descended from that pair are members of this cadet branch, although it included the Emperor of Dawn Girard Serendel and was thus for a time the senior Serendel line. The imperial crown has now passed out of this branch. By Jarrow succession law the current head of this branch is Rayne, born in 432. Jatten-Sunder Cadet branch of the house of Jarrow, descended from Eldin's daughter Seirwynn Jarrow and Wiltor, Lord Sunder. This is the third branch of the main Jarrow succession and would become eligible to inherit should the senior houses die out. The current head is Yuli Jatten-Sunder, Duke of Vennland, born in 481. Nisakovich There are several cadet branches of the Jarrow family in House Nisakovich. Nisakovich (I) The earliest is a branch of the house of Jatten-Sunder, descended from Sellyn Jatten-Sunder and Myokla Nisakovich. The current head by Jarrland law is Avksentiy Nisakovich, born in 454. Jarrow-Nisakovich (I) Cadet branch of Jarrow, descended from Tansyn daughter of Athelwyr and Grand Prince Jehan. The current head is Jowan Jarrow-Nisakovich, Prince Consort of Maur, born in 477. Toranath-Nisakovich Cadet branch of Jarrow-Toranath, descended from Hazael Jarrow Toranath. Nisakovich (II) Cadet branch of the house of Li, descended from Li Shuxian Jarrow and Teodor Nisakovich. Fireguard Cadet branch of the house of Li, descended from Li Yinhuo and Rin Fireguard. The current head is Daichi Sapintia Fireguard, born in 455. Isling Cadet branch of the house of Jarrow, descended from Eldin's brother Athelwygg, who predeceased their father and had no sons. The Isling clan is traditionally one of the most powerful in Jarrland, although it has lost much of its status in recent years. The current head of this branch is Pybbig, Earl of Isling, born in 454. Fitzellyn Illegitimate cadet branch of the house of Isling, descended from Oswyn Isling. This branch would be eligible for inheritance if all other lines became extinct. It has one member, Wyllig Fitzellyn, born in 417. FitzJarrow (I) Extinct, illegitimate cadet branch of the house of Jarrow, descended from Eldin's brother Alfmark. The last member was Alfmyr FitzJarrow, born in 398, who was killed in 418. FitzJarrow (II) Illegitimate cadet branch descended from Aldin Jarrow, son of Athelwyr. The current head of this branch is Meryn FitzJarrow, born in 511, who is betrothed to Princess Mellado of the Isles. References Category:Dynasties